themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Robotnik
Origin Dr. Robotnik comes from Mobius where his nemesis Sonic resides. It is unknown whether he is from the outside world or not. Story The good doctor is a good guy deep down, but his troubled past makes it difficult for him to be good. So he was a bad guy until he arrived in Gensokyo and met King Dedede and many other good friends along the way, taking his robots and inventions with him to help make him succeed and do many other nicer things besides villainy. Something that is suspicious is that, while he created the portal to the other multiverse, he has been absent between a lot of the important time periods when others were introduced, therefore, unlike the others he doesnt have that much of a deeper history. The only notable thing is that this is where he brought back his older robots and started work on a new metal robot named Metal Shine. But it could be at this time where he started work on the dimension hopper portal device, used to go to different universes and familiar ones which of course resulted into combined locations from their respective areas, which could very well mean that Dr. Robotnik is responsible for at least some part of the multiverse's creation. Robotnik also started his name change to differ from his bad guy status. Now he is more like a technology obsessed older man who is more layed-back and polite, always worthy to help others. He seems to not like sonic still, but not in a way that he'd go that far to chase him around again. Besides that, he doesn't have much backstory in the multiverse, besides his relationships and work with others. He is more of a hero than Sonic is in the multiverse. This, of course, helps to increase his reputation. Attacks/Forms Robotnik's main line of offense and defense is machines, but he also has different mechanical suits to help him fight physically just incase he needs to. (Three being Flight, Strength and Defense) He has many other attacks with his egg mobile includind his Wrecking Ball, Missile Barrage, Fire Shield, Water Shield, Electric Shield (all shields counter there respective element), Robotic-hands, Jetpack Burst, Self-Destruct, and alot of his other bosses as forms that are too long to go into, but some of them are his Drill Car as seen in Sonic 2. Relationships Metal Shine She isn’t Robotnik’s blood related daughter, but he treats her as such and cares for her, the two have a father and daughter relationship, and Robotnik is the creator of Metal Shine. Smol, Mecha Sonic, Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic and Metal Legend These five are robotnik's most high ranked robots and his sons of sorts and treats them like so. King Dedede Robotnik and King Dedede get along well, so well that the two are best friends and share a brotherly bond between one another. Rumi Spooks Rumi and Robotnik seem to be more business partners then best friends, but Robotnik treats her like something he should protect. Mina and Nera It’s heavily implied that he knows what happened to them both, so he treats Mina like a second Metal Shine while he doesn’t bring up her past to Nera because he respects her. Kanako Yasaka Kanako seems to have known Robotnik for a while. If we think about Kanako’s goals to be a technology god, she could be getting help and advice from Robotnik. Nitori Kawashiro Robotnik was one of Nitori’s first friends in the multiverse. They sometimes help each other with their projects.Category:Origin Category:Story Category:Attacks/Forms Category:Relations __FORCETOC__